Blog użytkownika:SeleneWerewolf/Co one od nas chcą?
Noffy blog z normalnymi animatronikami! :D Występują: Martina (Api xd) Dawid (Max) Blody (Krwawa) Diana (ja xd) Morderca (Hedge) Prolog: Hejka! Jestem Diana! Mam 19 lat i chodzę do 3 liceum z moimi przyjaciółmi... Dawidem, Martiną oraz Blody... Tak... Mam czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy oraz jestem dość wysoka jak każda dziewczyna. Dawid miał ciemne włosy i był najwyższy z nas wszystkich, Martina była też dosyć wysoka... Pare centymentrów wyższa ode mnie, miała blond włosy. Blody była taka sama jak ja lecz miała krwiste włosy... Dawid z Martiną pracowali w znanej pizzerii Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Czasem u nich robiłam i pilnowałam tak zwanych "animatroników"... Są to roboty upodobnione do zwierząt. Blody też czasem przychodziła jednak mało sprawdzała co się dzieje. Jak mówiłam na początku chodzę do 3 liceum w Chicago, zostało parę miesięcy nauki i koniec szkoły... Jest kwiecień 2015 roku... Czasem jednak mam ochotę wyjechać do Seattle i zacząć tam maturę oraz pójść na prawo. Jednak nie wiem czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł... Jednak nawet podoba mi się praca w pizzerii... Rozdział 1: Co im się stało? Pewnego dnia byłam z Martiną w pizzerii... Była jakaś 2:00 w nocy, siedziałam ledwo na krzesełku i myślałam. -Ale nudno... Już lepsza lekcja historii jak ta baba ględzi i ględzi a nie, że siedzimy i nic się nie dzieje...- Powiedziałam... Martina pokiwała głową i spojrzała na kamery. -Dziwne...-Powiedziała. -Co? -Nigdzie nie ma Bonnie'go i Foxy'ego... Dziwna sprawa... Dopiero byli... Sprawdzę generator i od razu zaplecze... A ty sprawdź jadalnię i piwnicę.- Powiedziała. Pokiwałam głową i ruszyłam do wskazanych miejsc, w jadalni nic nie było więc poszłam w drugie miejsce... O dziwo nie wyglądało tam zbyt ładnie... Pachniało jak w gnojówce a nawet gorzej... Było dosyć ciemno jednak obok mnie był włącznik więc zapaliłam światło. O dziwo nic nie było widać, zeszłam niżej i spojrzałam na coś dziwnego... Był to rozszarpany kostium jakiegoś królika podobnego dosyć do Bonnie'go... Po chwili światło zgasło a ja w oddali zauważyłam tylko dwa złote światełka. Perspektywa Martiny: Spojrzałam na pizzerię i było dosyć ciemno... Po chwili na dworze było słychać mocny grzmot... Szła cholerna burza. -Cholera...- Powiedziałam i nagle drzwi od zaplecza się zamknęły... Po chwili znowu było słychać grzmot i wielki blask oświecił całe zaplecze... Przy drzwiach stał... Wielki lis z hakiem i opaską na oczach. Jak się dalej potoczy? Nie wiadomo... (znaczy ja wiem xD) Chcecie next'a ? :D Ciąg dalszy: Perspektywa Martiny: Widziałam oczy animatrona, który patrzył na mnie swoimi czerwonymi oczami... Jego wzrok ... Nie można było powiedzieć co oznaczał ale wyglądał na trochę zdenerwowanego... Chciał do mnie podbiec jednak zrobiłam wślizg pod stół i od razu wybiegłem spod stołu przez drzwi... Szybko wybiegłam z zaplecza i dobiegłam do biura. -GDZIE JEST DIANA?! Perspektywa Diany: Spojrzałam w ślepia fioletowego królika, który powoli podchodził w moją stronę... Po chwili zapaliło się światło... Zapaliła je Martina! -Szybko musimy uciec!- Krzyknęła... Akurat gdy Bonnie patrzył się na nią z gniewem, podniosłam jakąś głowę od endoszkieletu, któregoś z animatroników... Podniosłam ją i rzuciłam w rozwścieczonego królika. Ten przewrócił się na podłogę... Miałam szansę na ucieczkę... Szybko uciekłam z Martiną do biura... Oba animatroniki się wydostały i zaczęły biec w stronę naszego pobytu. Szybko wyskoczyłam i zamknęłam drzwi od biura. Jeden z animatroników najpewniej Foxy zaczął się dobijać, drugi zaś po patrzył się czarnymi oczami w szybę i otworzył paszczę. -Co im odbiło?!- Krzyknęłam na całe biuro. Po chwili wybiła godzina 6 rano, oba animatrony ruszyły na swoje miejsce... CDN Czy wszystko z nimi dobrze? Dawid nie mógł uwierzyć, że Bonnie i Foxy ruszyli się w nocy... Jednak trochę był zdziwiony bo szef coś o tym rozmawiał... Jednak każdy z przyjaciół przespał znudzoną rozmowę. Dawid spojrzał na oby dwa animatroniki, jednak nie było widać nic ciekawego w owych robotach bo nawet nie kiwnęły palcem... -Ale mówimy ci prawdę...- Powiedziała Martina. Dawid pokiwał głową. -Słuchajcie... Dzisiaj przyjadą nowe animatroniki i będą ze starymi... Jednak nie wiadomo czy szef nie zmieni lokacji na większą pizzerię... Diana i Martina na siebie po patrzyły. -Ehh... Dobra nie ważne... To dzisiaj ty zostajesz Dawid na Nocnej Zmianie?- Spytała Martina. -Tsa dzisiaj oboje macie wolne...- Rzekł bez zastanowienia i poszedł do biura... Od razu było widać, że mu się nie chce... Ale mu ojciec kazał... Tak ojciec... Jego tata był menadżerem pizzerii i dbał o jej wygląd oraz przyjemności dla dzieci. W końcu Martina i Diana zauważyły jak przyjeżdża ciężarówka i rozpakowywała nowe animatroniki... Po nie udanej chwili przyszedł radosny szef pizzerii. -HOLA! HOLA! Animatroniki nie są takie tanie! Trzeba dać je na posłanie!- Krzyknął śmiejąc się... Jednak jeden z kierowców złapał się za głowę jednak położył ostrożnie pudła z wielkimi robotami. Po chwili z pudła wyszły animatroniki... Z PLASTIKU?! Było ich z 5... Był to królik trochę jak Bonnie tylko, że niebieski i z wielkimi czerwonymi policzkami, druga to była kura bardziej podobna do standardowej Chici. Jednak była bardziej chudsza i nie miała napisu "Let's Eat!" Tylko "Let's Party!" co było trochę dziwne, tak samo jak królik miała czerwone policzki... Trzeci był tak samo podobny do dawnego Freddy'ego... Był grubszy od robinkę i też miał czerwone policzki, jego cylinder posiadał czerwony pasek oraz 3 guziki (albo 2 xd). Ostatni był jakiś dziwny... Przypominał kukiełkę z fioletowymi łzami... Była dosyć wysoka i z czerwonymi rumiańcami na twarzy... Diana się trochę jej przestraszyła ze względu na wygląd. -Dziewczynki! Poznajcie Toy Bonnie'go! Toy Freddy'ego! Oraz Toy Chicę! A ten ostatni to Marionetka!- Powiedział zadowolony szef i ruszył przed siebie... Ludzie z ciężarówki zanieśli na scenę toy'e a Marionetka została dana do jadalni. -Dziwna ta Marionetka... Te plastiki też...- Powiedziała Diana do Martiny... Ta pokiwała głową i obie wyszły z pizzerii... GODZINA 2:00!: Dawid sprawdzał co chwilę animatroniki, jednak żaden nie ruszył sie z miejsca... -Co te dziewczyny gadały? Przecież żaden z wszystkich animatroników...- Powiedział Dawid i ciągle patrzył na animatroniki... Jednak zauważył, że jeden z nich zniknął... Była to Toy Chica... -Gdzie ona?- Zapytał siebie i wziął od razu latarkę. Włączył ją i poszedł sprawdzić wszystko. O dziwo, żaden z reszty animatroników nawet Bonnie i Foxy stali na swoim miejscu... Spojrzał jeszcze raz na scenę i rzeczywiście nie było Toy Chici. Po chwili coś mu mrugnęło przed oczami... Takie światełka... Dawid obrócił się w okół siebie i spojrzał w dal. -KTO TAM JEST?!- Krzyknął i znów spojrzał na ciemność otaczajacą go... Jednak po chwili zaświecił latarką na wejśćie od pizzerii. Stała tam Toy Chica... BEZ DZIOBA! Toy Chica pomału podchodziła do Dawida. -Odsuń się!- Rzucił w nią latarką lecz ta jej uniknęła... Toy Chica skoczyła na Dawid lecz ten uniknął zdarzenia. Robot upadł i nie mógł się podnieść. Dawid pobiegł szybko do biura i zamknął szczelnie drzwi. "Morderczy uśmiech" Dawid w końcu uwierzył dziewczynom, że z animatronikami jest coś nie tak więc postanowiono sprawdzić kolejną noc jak będą się zachowywać... Jednak Dawid zauważył, że każdy animatronik wybiera sobie osobę. Jednak nie wiadomo kto miał iść na ogień. Pewnego dnia zatrudniono 2 pracowników pewną dziewczynę o imieniu Lucy i wysokiego mężczyznę o imieniu Marcus. Oboje mieli zostać na nocnej zmianie i przypilnować owych animatroników. -No dobrze... To najpierw tak... Jeśli światło nie będzie działać to znaczy, że wyłączył się generator, musicie oszczędzać energię, nie patrzcie często w kamery...- Powiedział niepewnie Dawid do nowych pracowników. -A czemu mamy nie patrzeć często w kamery?- Spytała się Lucy. -Bo to szkodzi prądem... A ostatnio... eee... Kasy nie mamy!- Krzyknął Dawid. - A teraz ja wychodzę bo jestem umówiony z szefem... To narazie! Dawid wybiegł z pizzerii... -Dziwne...- Powiedziała Lucy i spojrzała na nowego towarzysza... Ten jednak... Bawił się nożem. -Dobra to ty może sprawdzisz piwnicę? Czy są jakieś latarki bo tu nigdzie nie było... Zaś ja sprawdzę animatroniki...- Powiedziała Lucy. Marcus uśmiechnął się do Lucy i od razu wyszedł zrobić swoje... Jednak gdy zauważył, że Freddy na niego patrzy od razu zaczął się śmiać... Freddy zrobił złą minę jednak nadal się nie ruszał. Marcus ruszył w stronę piwnicy. Otworzył metalowe drzwi lecz było cholernie ciemno... -Ciemno jak w czterech literach...- Powiedział i uderzył mocno we włącznik światła. Po 5 sekundach światło zapaliło się na całą piwnicę, która nie była duża. Schodziło się tylko po schodach na dół i było tam pomieszczenie o wielkości 8 metrów kwadratowych. Jednak coś innego go zdziwiło a mianowicie pusty kostium królika przypominającego Bonnie'go. -A co my tu mamy?- Powiedział Marcus i kucnął przy owym kostiumie. Po chwili przypomniało mu się, że na zapleczu... Widnieje stary i nie używany endoszkielet... U LUCY: Lucy przechadzała się po pizzerii i sprawdzała czy animatroniki są na swoich miejscach... Jednak zrobiła się wielka cisza, zbyt wielka... Lucy zapaliła światło i cała scena została oświetlona przez wielki generator prądu. -Freddy jest, Bonnie jest... Chica... Zaraz... Gdzie Chica?- Powiedziała zdziwiona i spojrzała na inne animatroniki. Każdy był na swoim miejscu tylko oprócz Chici, która nagle rozpłynęła się w powietrzu... Po chwili jakiś talerz lub szklanka upadły na ziemię i było słychać trzaskanie szkła o ziemię... Lucy pomyślała, że to Marcus lata po kuchni i przez przypadek rozbił coś. Dziewczyna podeszła do owych drzwi od kuchni i je otworzyła... Światło było zgaszone jednak można było je zapalić, więc to samo zrobiła Lucy. Otóż w kuchni nie był Marcus tylko.... CHICA! Animatronik rozwalał co się dało stół, talerze, szklanki, jakieś serwetki wszystko to co miał pod ręką. Gdy Chica zauważyła Lucy od razu rzuciła się w pogoń za nią... Lucy szybko wybiegła z kuchni i przytrzymała drzwi... Chwilę potem przez dobijanie się Chici usłyszał Marcus... Owy pracownik chwycił paralizator. -Odsuń się!- Krzyknął złowieszczo, Lucy szybko odbiegła od drzwi a mężczyzna otworzył je z rozmachu... Od razu paralizator zadziałał bo żółta kura upadła na ziemię i nie mogła się ruszyć. -Ohhh... Dzięki...- Powiedziała Lucy. -Spoko...- Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i odszedł... - Lepiej wraca do biura bo paraliż trwa zaledwie u animatronika 5 minut... Marcus wyszedł z kuchni i poszedł w swoją stronę... Lucy była już bardziej zdziwiona ale nie, że animatronik się ruszył w nocy... Tylko, że Marcus dziwnie się zachowywał... CDN Co z tym zrobimy? Pewnego dnia Dawid, Martina i Diana obmyślali co się dzieje z animatronikami... Oczywiście Blody słuchała swojej MP3... -Może są zepsute?- Powiedziała Diana. Dawid chwycił swój telefon i się zamyślił. -Wątpię... Foxy był niedawno w naprawie...- Powiedziała Martina pijąc lemoniadę. (latoooo się zbliżało :D) Diana chwyciła również lemoniadę i się zamyśliła. -Ostatnio dziwne rzeczy się dzieją... Parę dni temu zaginęło 4 dzieciaków... Co mnie nieco dziwi bo tego samego dnia animatroniki zaczęły się robić agresywne do dorosłych...- Powiedział Dawid. -Ale wczoraj jak były dzieciaki to normalnie się zachowywały...- Powiedziała Blody wyciągając słuchawki z uszu. -To też prawda...- Powiedział Dawid. Każdy się znowu zamyślił, w końcu do słowa doszła Blody. -Dziś ja idę do pizzerii... Ktoś idzie ze mną?- Spytała Blody. Diana wiedziała co odpowiedzieć i od razu rzekła cicho. -Ja pójdę... Blody pokiwała głową a wieczorem rozpętała się kolejna noc z "morderczymi" animatronikami. Jednak to nie koniec niespodzianek bo szef zamówił całkiem nowego animatronika, nazywał się Toy Foxy jednak zaczęto mówić mu Mangle ze względu, że dzieci uwielbiały ją rozbrajać na części i nie mogły się oprzeć nowej zabawce... Jednak był problem z Foxy'm bo stary pirat nie miał ochoty widzieć nowego "siebie" w Pirate Cove. Jednak jakoś dano radę dać nowego animatrona do wybranego miejsca. Blody akurat sprawdzała kamery a Diana spoglądała na drzwi czy żaden animatron się nie ruszył. W końcu ze sceny zniknął Bonnie... Jak zwykle... Oraz Mangle ruszyła się z Pirate Cove i od razu zamknęła drzwi... Jednak Mangle stanęła przed Pirate Cove i ciągle się przyglądała w kamerę. Jednak spokój zagłuszyło walenie w drzwi, był to Bonnie który natychmiast chciał się dostać do środka jednak nie wiadomo dlaczego był tak agresywny... Jednak Diana spojrzała przez szybę i ledwo zobaczyła grymas Bonnie'go jak ten nie wyglądał na groźnego i wściekłego tylko na smutnego królika... Jednak gdy zauważył Dianę to od razu jego grymas twarzy zmienił się na zdziwiony... Po chwili po jego policzkach poleciały łzy... Krwawe łzy... -Co on robi?- Spytała Blody... Diana nic nie odpowiedziała tylko przyglądała się owemu animatronikowi. -DIANA!- Krzyknęła. -Co? Nic... Tylko się patrzy...- Powiedziała... Blody pokiwała głową i spojrzała na zegar, wybiła godzina 3:00... -Pilnuj go tu a ja sprawdzę Mangle...- Powiedziała... -Tylko uważaj...- Powiedziała znów Diana a ta szybko wyszła prawą stroną... Diana usiadła na krześle i ciągle patrzyła tylko na drzwi od lewej strony bo bała się... Znaczy nie bała się ale coś ją poruszyło gdy Bonnie patrzył na nią nie ze agresją tylko ze smutkiem i zdziwieniem... Po chwili Bonnie podszedł do szyby z krwawiącymi łzami. Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz i pokazał rękę... Zakrwawioną rękę... Diana powoli podeszła do szyby i przyłożyła rękę do jego. Ten jednak nadal był spokojny... Spojrzał na szybę i zaczął pisać krwią. "I'm not what you think I am..." Diana się kawałek odsunęła bo była trochę przestraszona działaniem animatronika. Jednak Bonnie otarł krwawe łzy i lekko się uśmiechnął. Jednak oboje nie zauważyli, że minęło aż 3 godziny... Wybiła 6 rano a animatronik po prostu odszedł. -Jestem...- Powiedziała Blody wchodząc do biura. Diana jednak bardziej była zamyślona... CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach